1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an annealing apparatus and annealing method for packaging semiconductor product, particularly, to an annealing apparatus and an annealing method applied to packaging the AMOLED panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, because of the rapid development of the display technology, in the display technology, LCD is being replaced gradually by OLED, i.e., Organic Light Emitting Diode. Because the traditional LCD display can not emit light itself, the backlight modules need to be equipped inside of the LCD screen. However, in OLED, an organic light emitting layer is placed between the two electrodes. When the positive electrons and the negative electrons meet in the organic material, light will be emitted. Because the display screen adopting the OLED display technology will emit light when electronic current passes through, during the production of the display screen, the weight, power consumption and volume of lamps can be avoided. Therefore, the product is thinner, and the operating voltage is lower. Furthermore, the response time and the color of OLED give a good advantage over LCD, so it has a very wide range of applications.
In the OLED technology, according to the driving mode, OLED can be divided into passive organic light emitting diode panels and active organic light-emitting diode panels. Because the active organic light-emitting diode panels can be produced in a large size, can consume less energy, and can achieve the high resolution and long working life, the active organic light emitting diode display panel technology is deemed to be the development orientation of the display technology.
However, the active organic light emitting diode panel technology also has its shortcomings, such as the higher TFT variability, the complicated production process. The complication in the production process is mainly reflected in the manufacturing process and packaging process.
In the related art concerning the AMOLED packaging process, FRIT sintering technology, ODF manufacture technology and Getter coating technology are commonly applied. In these packaging technologies wherein the package is achieved by laser adopting the glass cover plate. In this process, the laser will heat the glass cover plate, causing overproduction of energy. If the surplus energy can not be removed immediately, the stress in the surface of the glass will increase. Furthermore, during the package process, in order to save material as much as possible, the glass cover plate which are used to package are arranged as close as possible, causing the stress between the adjacent areas during the laser package process. Therefore, the yield in the subsequent cutting process reduces. To solve this problem, there are two solutions being provided. One solution is sintering the glass substrates again by the laser head which has been applied in the laser package process to anneal and to remove the stress. However, because of the low speed to achieve the annealing it can not be used into the industrial production on a large scale. The other solution is reducing the distance between the adjacent glasses over plate to increase the distance between the adjacent areas. There are enough spaces for dissipating stress to ensure the yield of the subsequent cutting process. However, actually, the second method is used rarely, because the cost of this method is too high.
Therefore, an annealing art for the AMOLED packaging process which can applicable for the production on a large scale and, meanwhile, can reduce the cost of the production for AMOLED packaging process will be wanted.